My Girl
by Kameka
Summary: Another short story set during 'Zenon the Zequel.' This one is from Proto Zoa's point of view.


Standards disclaimers: the two movies Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century and Zenon the Zequel do not belong to me. Characters that were created for those books and movies are not mine. Original characters are.

This is set during Zenon the Zequel. Also, it's from Proto Zoa's POV, instead of Zenon's. I got the lyrics to "_The Galaxy is Ours_" from Zenon's Escape at www.angelfire.com/movies/ZenonMovies/ without permission. My apologies to that site owner, as well as my thanks for her having them, if she reads this. 

My Girl

By Kameka

Here she is again. Zenon Kar: poker player _extraordinaire_, spy girl extreme, winner of contests – and someone who passed over at least prize. I have to admit, she's a gutsy one. I could see that as soon as I met her two years ago. Stealing away from her aunt, trespassing onto the grounds of one of the biggest companies around, going 'undercover' at a party and convincing me that she was who she said she was. Never mind having the _cojones_ to blame one of the richest and most upstanding businessmen in the world of sabotaging his own space station for the insurance money, causing thousands, millions if it landed on land, of deaths in the process. Then saving the space station in question. With a little judicious help of her friends, of course.

When she was thirteen years old.

Two years have passed since then. Now she's a fifteen-year-old. Heavens help the world when she's an adult.

What is the girl up to now? Didn't she mention aliens of some sort communicating with her? Using my songs to communicate with her?

No one believes her, of course. There's no proof at all that aliens exist and they, if they do exist, only communicate with her. No one else.

Could they up there in space have forgotten about the Parker Wyndham scandal so quickly? Zenon Kar isn't someone who needs to lie for the simple fact that she's always right. That's a rather annoying trait, if I do say so myself.

She told me how she found me here on Nova Linda Cove earlier. She was so matter-of-fact about it, like it was no trouble. She managed to do what countless reporters have been attempting since I came here to recharge. It was so simple to her.

What is it that she has that adult's lack? And can we bottle it? A fortune could be made quite easily!

It's funny. I've been here on Nova Linda Cove, hiding from being just another has-been rock star feeling like my world has shattered because I couldn't write another brilliant song. I've been missed by my fans, sure, and my disappearance was certainly newsworthy, but the majority of the world hasn't noticed my absence. Everything has gone on. People are still living while I'm trapped in my own success. My own ego.

If I'm not missed, why should I return? I feel strange. Wait, it's not strange. I feel… normal. I'd forgotten what that felt like. 

For the first time in months I want to pick up a pad to write.

Is it because of the aliens? Or is it something else?

But I am missed. Not by everyone, perhaps, but by my fans. My manager, though he's probably more interested in the money that can be made than me personally.

Now aliens are asking for me. Zenon played the recording for me. Zum, zum, zum. Zoom, zoom, zoom. They're basically identical.

Why are they asking for me? When did they learn of me?

I've already done the whole space thing. I even told her that.

No one's ever played for aliens before. I could be the first.

Proto Zoa: First rock-star ever to sing for alien beings not of this galaxy.

"Oi, oi, oi. Pack my space suit! All I need to know is when do we leave?"

__

Hiding out all alone

Wrapped up in my fear

Only you see right through

Make it seem so clear

That's what you did….. you found me when I was hiding, wrapped up in my ego. In my fear, if I'm honest with myself. How can go see through right to the heart of the matter?

__

A fiery nova rolling over

Blasting into space

A blazing comet spires upon it

Your stellanarious face

Your stellanarious face? I know the word, it's one that Zenon and her pals use all the time. Whose face? Zenon's? Impossible.

__

Wake me up

Shake me up

Race me to the stars

So much to know

So far to go

The galaxy is ours

The galaxy is ours, my girl

The galaxy is ours

She certainly does that. Wake me up and shake me up. She's always racing… Other people, herself, it doesn't matter. To her, it's the race itself that's important. What she can learn and where she can go. With her enthusiasm, the galaxy _could _be ours. Ours? Hers.

__

A blazing chance, a cosmic blast,

Soaring light or long

Sitting rough, or dare to trust

You bought the life I sold

Stay here wallowing in my natural splendor or trust what you brought me? What you told me.

__

Mystical lights, magical lights

A chance to blaze new trails

Open your eyes, travel the skies

Your spirit made you prevail.

Trust. There's really no question about it. Zenon Kar is always right. You're giving me the chance that I've been looking for. To do something new and wonderful and be who I am again. You can't travel through life with your eyes closed to everything. That's what you're reminding me of.

Your spirit made you prevail, Zenon. Do you have any idea what a precious gift that is? Do you think it can help me?

__

Wake me up

Shake me up

Race me to the stars

So much to know

So far to go

The galaxy is ours

The galaxy is ours, my girl

The galaxy is ours

'My girl.' Zenon's the one with the stellanarious face, the spirit, the race and the drive. I shouldn't call her 'my girl' but is sounds… right.

Zoom, zoom, zoom. Here we go.

The End


End file.
